Doppelgänger
by Anne Luzra Agupssos
Summary: "¿Qué cosa es amistad? Es ser hermano y hermano; dos almas que se tocan sin confundirse... los dedos de las manos." ¿Será este el lazo que ate a Hannibal con su más reciente obsesión? Y es que nadie mejor que él para entender que incluso la Luna tiene dos caras.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca esta demás aclarar que Hannibal no me pertenece y que este fanfiction ha sido escrito sin ánimos de lucro. Decidí escribirlo en español porque no hay muchos fanfictions sobre la serie en este idioma y espero encontrar a otras personas que quieran escribir sobre este tema. El relato está escrito desde el punto de vista de diferentes personajes pero si encuentran algún problema con esto en el próximo capitulo pondré el nombre del personaje narrador antes de cada escena.**

**Capítulo 1**

"_Al principio no comprende todo el alcance de su desgracia; se siente más confuso que conmovido. Pero, a medida que va recobrando la razón, alcanza a ver la inmensa de su desdicha. Para él han desaparecido todos los placeres de esta vida, no se puede sentir más que las heridas desgarradoras de su desesperación. Pero, ¿para qué hablar de dolor físico? ¿Qué dolor que sienta solamente el cuerpo tendría comparación con éste?"_

_JEAN PAUL._

No podía cerrar mis ojos. No podía ver todos esos rostros otra vez. Sentir su dolor y su desesperación mientras yo disfrutaba, y encontraba mi propio placer en sus muertes. Incluso cuando mis manos no habían sido aquellas que les arrebataron la vida a esas personas, me podía ver empapado en la sangre de cientos de víctimas, las víctimas de los asesinos seriales que yo estaba persiguiendo.

-Tengo que culpar a Jack de todo esto- Repetí en mi cabeza.

_-Lo mejor será pedirle un aumento, ja.-_ Me mofo, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación; y es que todos esos casos, finalmente, me estaban volviendo loco. Después de todo mi problema de sonambulismo no había surgido de la nada. Me estaba perdiendo en mis memorias y se sentía como vivir en mis pesadillas; como si la línea entre los pensamientos de aquellos lunáticos y mi realidad se estuviera desvaneciendo.

Pero aquí estaba yo. En mi casa, rodeado de mis fieles amigos que nunca me abandonarían o juzgarían. La verdad es que eran los únicos seres con quienes podía mantener una relación "normal" ya que mi empatía sólo reaccionaba con las personas. Bueno, no todas las personas. Curiosamente empezaba a sentir la necesidad de hablar con mi "psiquiatra", Hannibal. Aunque, con todos los eventos, nuestra relación había dejado de ser puramente profesional hacía tiempo. Tal vez lo llamaría por la mañana. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Y con esos últimos pensamientos mi mente se entrego a la oscuridad de los sueños.

* * *

La cena. Un delicioso estofado de ternera a la bourguignon, acompañado de un delicado vino tinto elaborado en Piamonte, en la región nordoccidental de la bella Italia para ser exactos, que con su delicado aroma de pétalos de rosa y frambuesa habían sido el complemento ideal para la blanda carne que había suplido mi pecaminoso gusto. Sí, esta era la receta perfecta para acompañar a ese arrogante doctor. Sin lugar a dudas las setas lograrían resaltar el sabor de aquellas mejillas pero tendría que pensar algo espectacular para aquella lengua tan mordaz.

Incluso vagando en mis pensamientos era completamente capaz de percibir mi entorno, y que éste había sido transgredido. Alguien, lo suficientemente estúpido, había entrado a mis dominios, a mi propia casa. Tome el cuchillo y estaba a punto de retirarme a la cocina donde seguramente encontraría un "utensilio" más apropiado cuando...

_-No es necesario que se levante Dr. Lector._ Por favor termine con su deliciosa cena, después de todo no sería correcto desperdiciar un manjar como ese.- dijo una voz, que me resultaba bastante familiar.

_-Que considerado. Le pido me disculpe por no ofrecerle un asiento a mi lado pero como usted se imaginara no esperaba visita alguna a estas horas.-_ Le respondí a aquella figura que continuaba oculta por las sombras, aún sin acercarse completamente al comedor.

-_Ninguna ofensa ha causado, mi querido Doctor.__-_ Afirmo aquella voz, con un claro tinte de diversión en ella. Así que la intención de aquella misteriosa sombra no venía para atacarme. No, de ser así habría tratado de ser más cuidadosa y al verse descubierta habría dejado al descubierto algún arma con el fin de parecer amenazador. Después de todo es lo que cualquier animal haría. Su instinto le gritaría demandándole por protección y que desistiera de enfrentarse con un ser mucho más letal. Estaba seguro que este personaje había descubierto mi relación con el destripador de Chesapeake así que las hipótesis sobre su presencia en mi comedor era que se trataba de un chantajista (Sí esto era cierto el pobre hombre no era consciente de a quien se estaba enfrentando), o se trataba de algún "admirador" que deseaba trabajar conmigo.

_-Se equivoca doctor.-_ Como si el hombre hubiera leído mi pensamiento, y supongo que mi rostro debió haber mostrado cierta sorpresa porque el hombre continuo:

_-No estoy aquí por esas razones, al contrario mi visita es para exhortarle a que tenga un poco más de precaución. Después de todo no es muy buena idea andar dejando los brazos de antiguas "agentes en entrenamiento del FBI" en miradores cuando hay cámaras grabando.-_ dijo esto mientras arrojaba sobre la mesa un sobre que, a juzgar por su forma, contenía las cintas mencionadas.

_-Un pequeño descuido. Creí haberme asegurado de que las cámaras no pudieran filmar mi breve odisea... _

_-__Ja, __y __el cíclope __Polifemo engaño a nuestro Ulises haciéndole creer que estaba ciego.-_ Un comentario que sin más hizo que se formara una sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios.

_-Y si no busca una recompensa por estas grabaciones ¿cuál será el precio por este secreto?-_

_-¿Precio? No, lo ha malinterpretado. Mi visita es únicamente para entregárselas y, por qué no, para tener una buena charla con usted. Después de todo para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?_.- Decía esto mientras se acercaba a la silla, quedando en el asiento de enfrente a una distancia considerable debido a la longitud de mi mesa pero dejando al descubierto a mi misterioso invitado: era Will. Un Will completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, y que ahora se presentaba con una seguridad hasta ese entonces desconocida por todo aquel que había mantenido contacto con el agente. Ese hombre que todos trataban como la más frágil figura de cristal que con el menor contacto pudiera quebrarse en mil pedazos, ahora estaba sentado con una mirada firme de quien se conoce plenamente, de quien tiene el poder sobre sí mismo y es capaz de ejercer ese mismo poder en los demás. La sonrisa en mi rostro termino por acentuarse, y es que Will no dejaba de sorprenderme. Esta noche sería interesante. Y el destello en los ojos de Will me lo confirmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Por más desmotivante que pueda ser Hannibal y el resto de sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen pero eso no impide llevarnos bien.**

**Antes de iniciar la historia quiero agradecerles a Hollowlikemysoul, Aroa Nehring, Itsaso Adhara y lovesg por todos sus reviews, siendo sincera no creí que fuera a recibir alguno pero todos fueron bien recibidos. También quiero confesarles que me encuentro en una seria desventaja ya que a penas (el próximo miércoles) voy a ver el capítulo del "totem" así que una disculpa por si algunos personajes no logran parecerse.**

**Capítulo 2**

_"Deja que el sueño comience, deja ceder a tu lado más oscuro..."_

Música de la noche. El fantasma de la ópera.

Escuchaba varios ladridos a lo lejos y por un momento sentí temor de abrir los ojos y encontrarme nuevamente en la carretera, en alguno de los tantos paseos que a mi cuerpo le daba por hacer mientras estaba dormido. Creí que mi cuerpo resentiría el frío del invierno y que en unos instantes mis ojos se cegarían por la intensa luz solar, tan características de las mañanas de esta época del año pero esas sensaciones fueron rápidamente mitigadas por el confortable calor que me rodeaba y que me mantenía en un estado de relajación y somnolencia. Incredulidad fue la única emoción que sentí en ese momento al descubrirme en mi propia cama, rodeado de mis queridos compañeros que ya empezaban a demandar mi atención para darles su primer paseo del día.

Viendo el reloj me di cuenta de lo tarde que era: ¡las 10 de la mañana! Y es que a pesar de que desde hace ya varios días había dejado de presentar episodios de sonambulismo aún no podía creerlo completamente.

-_Definitivamente tengo que visitar al Dr. Lecter a su oficina- _me digo a mi mismo.

Sí, eso será lo mejor así no hay riesgo de interrumpir otra de sus cenas después de todo no es normal que un paciente irrumpa en tu casa para contarte sus problemas. No, hacía mucho que nuestra relación había cambiado. Cambió después de que la oscuridad que me rodeaba lo hubiese atraído a mi mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, de que fuera atacado en su propia oficina y haber presenciado la muerte de uno de sus pacientes. Puede ser que el tiempo no hubiese pasado tan deprisa pero sentía que mi relación con el Dr. Lecter había evolucionado a pasos agigantados. Era tiempo de aceptar que ya eramos amigos, claro no era la típica relación como la que se da en personas "normales" aunque tampoco era como si nosotros lo fuéramos.

De esa manera, perdido entre mis pensamiento, no pude percatarme en qué momento llegue hasta la mesa en la cual se hallaba el teléfono y lo había tomado entre mis dedos. Estaba a punto de marcar su número cuando lo sentí vibrar y escuche su típico sonido...

-_¿Will?_- Era la voz de Jack a través del auricular, con ese tono autoritario y carente de sentimiento que no puede tener más que un solo significado; y antes de que dijera la frase que indicaba el inicio de una nueva pesadilla le respondí:

-_Voy enseguida, __dame la dirección de la escena del crimen_.-

Pero la respuesta no fue como la esperaba. -No Will, esta vez son más de una.

* * *

La llamada de Jack había sido... 'interesante'. La locación del nuevo crimen se me antojaba bastante clásica, romántica e incluso hasta sensorialmente estimulante: el jardín botánico de Tower Hill, en Boylston, Massachusetts había resultado el lugar idílico para uno de los más originales crímenes que he presenciado hasta el momento. Me preguntaba si los demás ya se habrían imaginado que este nuevo caso no se trataba de un nuevo imitador. Esto tenía puesto el sello de originalidad en cada detalle y sólo podía esperar a favor de quien jugaría el diablo escondido entre cada uno de ellos.

La llegada de Will no hizo más que embellecer el escenario. Me encontraba en el momento y lugar indicado para poder presenciar nuevamente su don en acción.

-_Los policías han mantenido las pruebas en su sitio..._- empezó a explicar Jack hasta que el comentario de Brian Zeller lo interrumpió: -_Alejando las garras de nuestras evidencias querrás decir, menos mal que estos tuvieron más sentido común para no contaminar la escena hasta que pudiéramos analizarla_- afirmó.

_-¿Pudiéramos, Zeller? Bien sabes que la escena se mantuvo intacta para que Will pudiera hacer su trabajo. Hasta nosotros hemos tenido que esperarlo_- dijo la agente Beverly Katz.

-_¡Suficiente!_- Exclamó fuertemente Jack. -¡_Salgan todos de aquí! Will, avisame cuando hayas terminado_.

-_No lo distraeré Jack y sería una buena oportunidad para observar las reacciones de Will ante __un nuevo caso_.- Sólo asintió con la cabeza pero fue respuesta suficiente para permitir mi estadía; mientras tanto Will ya había acortado la distancia entre el cadáver y él convirtiendo la escena en una de las más maravillosas que he visto, parecía como si Will siempre hubiera formado parte de ella, la complementaba. Una alfombra de hojas secas cubría el páramo donde se hallaba un monumento de la arquitectura griega que, sostenido por un arco de piedras elevaban 6 columnas que evocaban al Partenón, aunado a un fondo de árboles ya sin follaje creaban un efecto melancólico y desesperanzador, casi trágico.

* * *

Ella estaba tranquila. El veneno estaba rindiendo efecto y su cuerpo estaba paralizado, era como tener una muñeca entre mis brazos. Sus labios entrecerrados dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos, intentos por tomar más aire para llevar a sus pulmones y sus ojos mostraban el temor de quien sabe que la vida se le escapa rápidamente pero de quién se resigna a aceptar su destino.

-_Li__z__ si tan sólo pudieras comprender el regalo que te estoy dando, guardando tu belleza para la eternidad y preservando tu don, protegiéndolo de todos aquellos que no son dignos de él, ni de ti._- Le susurró mis dulces palabras mientras acaricio su cabello, mojandolo del delicado aceite de laurel. Como me gustaría besar su frente pero mis labios no son dignos de tocar su piel. Ato sus manos con el hermoso listón rojo, de un rojo brillante que contrastará a la perfección con el de su sangre. Y ella se eleva entre las dos columnas principales, como un ángel, una musa, balanceándose con una gracia infinita. Acerco mi daga y con su filo hago un corte horizontal en cada uno de sus talones y la sangre empieza a desfilar, cayendo sobre las piedras con un suave ritmo que evocaba a la muerte. Me gustaría evitar su sufrimiento pero sólo será a través de él que Liz podrá alcanzar la gloria. Sus ojos resplandecen, el terror que emiten logra que mi propia sangre corra a mis partes más bajas, los vellos de mi piel se han erizado y una corriente eléctrica recorre mis venas; la sensación de éxtasis que estoy experimentando es indescriptible, una agonía compartida que culmina en la muerte de los dos. La petite morte en mi caso (como tan curiosamente suelen llamar algunos franceses al orgasmo) pero soy capaz de sentir como Liz atraviesa el lumbral que la llevará a su última morada, su nacimiento hacia la vida eterna. Mi miembro suelta su semilla y la sostengo entre mis manos para luego llevarla a mi boca. Bebo mi propia esencia, un brindis en honor de mi nueva compañera y suelto una gota, que se diluye entre la sangre de mi amada. Y al fin estoy más cerca de completar mi jardín, tengo una flor más. Este es mi diseño.

Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, me siento mareado, asqueado por las sensaciones que he experimentado pero hay un sentimiento nuevo: miedo. Me siento amenazado aunque no soy capaz de explicar la razón de ello. Hay algo en este caso que pone alerta mis sentidos porque por primera vez no sólo fui capaz de sentir las emociones del asesino, sino también de la víctima.

-_¡Jack!_- grito. -_¿Dónde están las otras víctimas?._

-No están aquí Will. Discutiremos el resto de la evidencia en la academia, y podrán examinar a las otras víctimas.-

-_¿Cuál es el problema Will? Y antes de que contestes que no hay ninguno permiteme señalar que la expresión de tu rostro y la posición de tus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo sugieren un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Una reacción que nunca antes habías mostrado después de uno de tus episodios de empatía._- Me dice el Dr. Lecter. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre pueda leerme tan bien? Como si leyera mi propia mente o conociera los temores de mi alma. Bueno eso sonó un poco cursi, frases de almohada le llamarían algunos. Lo omitiré.

-_No sé a que se deban estas reacciones pero este asesino no es como los demás. No se trata de un imitador del destripador de Chesapeake pero al igual que él considera sus crímenes como una obra de arte sólo que hay un factor de misticismo que aún no logro comprender ¿Qué hacía tan especial a esta mujer? ¿A qué se refería con un "don"? _-

-_Lo discutiremos en el auto, sube. Después de todo el camino es largo y ha pasado algún tiempo desde tu última sesión. Si Jack se enterá querrá la cabeza de los dos por eso_- Me dice con su sonrisa de sarcasmo y cortesía, y no puedo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi boca (por más breve que sea). Aún me pregunto como lo hace.

-_En marcha entonces._-

**Lo sé. Le he puesto más elementos y aún no se puede ver muy bien hacia donde va el relato. Espero que en el próximo capitulo (el cual actualizaré más pronto porque oficialmente estoy de vacaciones) ya quede más claro. Por cierto si notan faltas de ortografía o hay problemas con la redacción háganmelas saber para corregirlas ya que este es mi primer fanfic y la retroalimentación es muy buena en estos casos. Nuevamente gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
